supermonkeyballfandomcom-20200213-history
AiAi
AiAi is a monkey in the Super Monkey Ball series and is the main character And Hero. He hates Dr. BadBoon and loves his family but loves bananas even more, He is the husband of MeeMee and father of Baby. He is playable in every Super Monkey Ball game. He is a carefree monkey who only thinks about bananas. He is willing to go on adventures for them. He is highly intelligent and has a knack for completing stages, despite the fact that Baby is the brains of the team. AiAi is the leader of the team. AiAi is married to MeeMee they have a baby boy that is simply named Baby. AiAi has brown fur, except his butt, face, hands, feet, and one side of his ears, He has hair that sticks up, He wears an orange shirt for his name, He has cinnamon roll shaped ears similar to the sega dreamcast logo, He has a Stubby tail and a heart shaped butt. AiAi is an average monkey, not too strong like GonGon nor too light like MeeMee, He is like GonGon when He is not scared of the bomb from Dr. BadBoon, He is also like MeeMee showing off his butt at the player Here is a list of his animations In Super Monkey Ball Animation 1 - He blows kisses Animation 2 - He shakes his butt Animation 3 - He rotates his arms Animation 4 - He head bangs Animation 5 - He shakes his butt faster Animation 6 - He stands on his toes and shakes his butt idle animation 1 - He is bored idle animation 2 - He looks around then puts his hands on his butt then sits down podium animations 1st place - He skips 2nd place - He pushes his arms up 3rd place - He claps 4th place - He mopes Super Monkey Ball 2 podium animations 1st place - He tosses the trophy in the air and then it falls and sticks to his head 2nd place - He splits 2nd place - He skips 3rd place - He stomps his feet 3rd place - He shakes his head back and forth 4th place - He cries 4th place - He throws his arms up Animation 1 - He rotates his hands Animation 2 - He punches his hands into each other near his stomach and butt Animation 3 - He shakes his butt Animation 4 - He shakes his butt constantly Animation 5 - He kicks Animation 6 - He dances Animation 7 - He kicks idle animation 1 - He shakes his butt idle animation 2 - He waves at the the player then then shows off his hips then sits down Super Monkey Ball Touch and Roll He shakes and shows off his butt while saying touch me the player is required to touch his butt with either a finger or the stylus Super Monkey Ball: Banana Blitz Animation 1 - He shakes his butt Animation 2 - He rotates his hands Animation 3 - He jumps 1st place - He jumps then twirls 2nd place - He skips 3rd place - He waves 4th place - He stomps his feet Sonic and sega all-stars racing He rotates his body Biography Games AiAi is the leader of the pack. He leads his friends into great adventures, usually for the sake of bananas. In Super Monkey Ball 2, AiAi and his friends try to stop Dr. Bad Boon from stealing all of the bananas from the residents of Jungle Island. In Banana Blitz, he tries to get the eight golden bananas back from the Space Alien Pirate King. Other Games AiAi has appeared in video games alongside Sonic and other Sega characters. In Sega Superstars, a compilation of various Sega games to be played with the Eye Toy for PlayStation 2, he is playable. In Sonic Riders, he is an unlockable character. In Sega Superstars Tennis, he is a unlockable character from the start. He is also unlockable in Sonic & Sega All-Stars Racing ''and ''Sonic & All-Stars Racing Transformed, but'' you have to unlock him. Official Profiles 'Super Monkey Ball 2 Instruction Booklet:' The hero of this game. He loves bananas so much that he always spends his carefree life thinking "The banana I had today was really delicious." Eat bananas, and he'll be in high spirits, able to overcome any hardship. Chanting a magical spell "Ei-Ei-Poo," he starts his adventure with Monkey Ball. 'Super Monkey Ball Deluxe / Touch & Roll Websites:' AiAi, monkey hero, happy husband to MeeMee and father to his baby boy aptly named Baby. Being a hero, AiAi is naturally accomplished in his monkey ball - fast, nimble and not too light. 'Super Monkey Ball Touch & Roll Instruction Booklet:' A high-spirited monkey who just can't get enough bananas. He can be scatterbrained at times, but he is very reliable when it counts. 'Super Monkey Ball Adventure Instruction Booklet:' AiAi is the hero of the game, and keeps the Super Monkey Ball team together. He is courageous and daring and the brains of the operation. 'Super Monkey Ball Adventure In-Game:' Brave, loyal and hot-headed, AiAi hates sadness almost as much as he loves bananas. 'Super Monkey Ball: Banana Blitz Instruction Booklet / Step & Roll Websites:' The monkey who just can't get enough bananas, he spends his carefree life thinking about them every day. In fact, he's willing to take on any difficult adventure for the sake of bananas. 'Super Monkey Ball: Banana Blitz Website:' He has a good time wherever he goes, especially if there are bananas to be had! He lives happily with his wife MeeMee, and their baby boy on Jungle Island. He's perplexed and surprised by the flirtations of a cute new neighbor named YanYan. 'Super Monkey Ball: Step and Roll Instruction Booklet: 'Aiai is an easygoing monkey. Now that peace has returned, he doesn't have to take on difficult adventures for his favorite bananas...Umm, hasn't he been getting a bit out of shape lately? 'Super Monkey Ball 3D Website/In-Game: 'A lover of bananas, he leads a laid-back life while dreaming of the yellow fruit. He is not afraid of any adventure if bananas are involved. Monkey Fight Statistics The following is AiAi's statistics in Super Monkey Ball 3D's Monkey Fight. Power: 4 Speed: 3 Jump: 2 Special Attack AiAi's special attack is Comet Punch. Description Punch your way to more bananas!﻿ Quotes *"Be Happy! You completed the Beginner level! Try a harder level!" - Beginner ending (Continues used). *"Eek eek! You finished without making a mistake! Try a harder level!" - Beginner Extra (Complete). *"Congratulations, you finished the Advanced Level! You have great technique! Go to the next level! - Advanced ending. *"You completed the Expert level! You are great! I know you'll do great in the next level!" - Expert Level (Continues used). Trivia *AiAi was also the Japanese name of an enemy in ''Sonic the Hedgehog 2 called Coconuts in the English version. Coconuts is a robotic monkey. *in Super Monkey Ball, on the previous floor before Master 10 Monkey Master as you are approaching the giant AiAi floor He is furrier than usual *AiAi's name is Japanese which translates to Love Love in English. *AiAi is the only non-Sonic character on the cover of Sonic & All Star Racing: Transformed. *AiAi was the only non-Sonic Character apart of the McDonald's Sega Happy Meals toy collection in 2003. *For Super Monkey Ball Step and Roll, AiAi was on some Chiquita banana stickers. *Starting with Super Monkey Ball Touch and Roll AiAi's appearance has changed. *Starting with Super Monkey Ball Touch and Roll AiAi is thinner in his waist Category:Characters